


A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge word is bonfire. Season 7.  If Dean thinks Sam doesn't know, he's just kidding himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS

What is man? A miserable little pile of secrets. – Andre Malraux

)))))))))))))

The Impala was covered in a light blanket of big, fluffy flakes. Not bothering to uncover her, Dean got into the driver's side and fumbled out a crumpled cigarette pack. He lit up and drew in a lungful of smoke, studied the tiny bonfire on the end of the cigarette, and concentrated on not thinking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam lay awake in bed, waiting for Dean to come back. This ended tonight. He'd tried to wait until Dean came out with it himself, but that wasn't working. He had to get Dean to admit to killing Amy, or his brother was going to end up dead.


End file.
